Horton Hears A Who: Watching You
by mynameisweird
Summary: Another JoJo/Ned father-son bonding featuring the song Watching You by Rodney Adkins. Flames accepted.


JoJo stared at the skky, a small smile on his face. He and his dad did it. They saved Whoville. They saved their town and JoJo finally felt content in talking. Horton had led them to the mountain and placed them there so no harm could come to them. "Hey, JoJo. Can I join you son?" JoJo jerked his head toward his dad. At least his dad wasn't trying to act cool. JoJo nodded and smiled. The Mayor took the seat next to his son looking at the stars. Horton had found them a great place. He loved it and was glad to have a goo d friend who would protect them. "JoJo, I wanna tell you something. Your mother and I...are okay if you don't wanna talk." JoJo's eyes widened. "If you don't want to--" "No Dad. I'm gonna talk," JoJo smiled. The Mayor smiled back. 4 years without hearing his son's voice and now he was talking. He had finally realized it was his fault. The pressure he put on his son to be the next Great Mayor. It was his dream, not JoJo's. "I'm sorry, JoJo." JoJo stared at his dad. "I'm sorry the pressure I put on you. You didn't say anything because you didn't want to disappoint me, but honestly son, I could never be disappointed in you." JoJo gaped. His dad was never disappointed in him? Even when he didn't talk or anything? "Dad..." "You wanna be a musician, you go ahead and be a musician." JoJo felt like crying. He had never cried in his 4 years of not talking. Not since he was 10. "No." Mayor was hsocked. "No?" "No. I mean, yeah. But if being a Great means making a difference. Maybe being Mayor won't be bad...maybe." The Mayor chuckled, "How did my son get so amazing?" JoJo smiled, "I've been watching you dad. Ain't that cool. I wanna be like you. I wanna do everything you do. Yeah, I've been watching you." Mayor felt like he wanted to cry. He never imagined his son wanting to be like him. Without warning, he hugged his son tightly. He didn't care if JoJo pushed him away or was creeped out, he just hugged him. JoJo wasn't creeped out, he was shocked. At first worried because he thought he said something to disappoint his dad, but relievd when his dad hugged him. JoJo without hesitation hugged his father back. He buried his face in his father's shirt, tears finally falling. Suddenly, memories started to flood back when he was a little kid. When he did laugh, when he didn't wear dark clothing and everyone didn't call him emo or goth, when their time together was the most sacred thing in Whoville. Buth... things can start over, right? Too soon for JoJo, his dad let him go, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his head, ruffling his hair a bit. "Well, time for bed, son. I'll see you in the morning. Good-night." The Mayor got up and went out of JoJo's room. JoJo wiped his tears and went to his bed, putting on his black nightcap. He then saw a video. **To: JoJo From: Dad.** JoJo looked at it curiously. He shrugged his shoulders and plopped the movie in.

A song started. He had heard it before. It wasn't his favorite but pretty good. It was called Watching You. He saw a video camera being shaken. FInally it was straight. "Okay, lets see the bundle." It was his mom's voice. JoJo saw his father holding a small bundle in a baby blue blanket. His dad had a proud grin waving at the camera. "Okay. For all you watching. This is the latest additoin to our little family. Joseph-Jonas Nathaniel O'Malley." JoJo looked at himself. He was so tiny. Tinier than most baby Whos. HIs parents did tell him he was a premature which descried why he was short for his age. He had a small patch of black hair. The tiny baby slept peacefully, gurgling and cooing. "Daddy, do you want to say anything to our little boy?" The Mayor smiled down. "I couldn'ta ask for a more perfect little boy. I wouldn't ask for a more perfect little boy. Look at him." The Mayor placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Baby JoJo's tiny hand reached out and grabbed his father's finger. JoJo grinned.

Then the scene switched to the local Who Park. JoJo was in brown shorts and red shirt swinging. "Higher, Daddy," he screamed. The Mayor laughed and pushed him higher. "Okay, JoJo. Stay there. I'll be right back. Mommy, can you look after the anklebiter?" "Okay, sweetie," laughed Sally. Then an OW! was heard. The camera switched from JoJo to his father who was laying on the ground. "Shit," he murmered under his breath. The camera switched back to little JoJO who was watching his father. FInally, dad came back. "Daddy!" "Yeah, son?" "Shit!" JoJo burst out laughing at what his mini him said on the TV. The Mayor's eyes widened as he placed a hand over his mouth. "Son, where did you learn to talk like that, "h e asked sternly. Little JoJo shrank in the swing worriedly. "I've been watching you, Daddy. Is it cool? I'm your pal. I wanna be lik you and eat all my food and grow as tall as you are. We like fixing things and holding Mommy's hand. Hey we're alik, aren't we, Dad? I wanna do everything you do. Daddy, I've been watching you." JoJo's eyes widened. He had said the same thing to his dad earlier. He saw his dad smile nervously at th camera. JoJo could guess his mother was glaring at him. "Lord, please help my stupid self." "Stupid," shouted JoJo. "No! JoJo stop saying bad words!" The little boy only smiled.

Then, the scene went to when JoJo was 9. It was his birthday. "Happy Birthday, Sweetie," said his mom. His dad had a hand on his shoulder. "Blow out the candles, JoJo." The child didn't. Instead he made his hands into a praying symbol and closed his eyes. He made the cross signal and blew out the candles. Everyone was shocked, especially his dad. "Son, where'd you learn to pray like that?" "I've been watching you, dad. Ain't that cool? I'm your best friend. I wanna be like you and eat all my food and grow as tall as you are. We have matching gym shoes and our hair's a mess. Hey we're just alike, hey ain't we dad? I wanna do everything you do. Yeah I've been watching you." The Mayor smiled, tears in her eyes. He picked his son up and held him close. "I love you, Dad." "I love you too, JoJo. Awwws were heard. "Okay! Who wants cake," said Great Uncle Earl. Everyone laughed and sliced the cake. Then the screen switched to after the part. "You had fun, JoJo?" "Yes, ada." The Mayor then hugged him. "My little guy is growing up." JoJo laughed and said, "When I'm big, I'll still know what to do." "You will?" "Yup! Cause I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool? I'm your son, I wanna be like you. And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are. By then I'll be as strong as superman. We'll be just alike, he won't we dad. When I can do everything you do. Cause I've been watching you." The Mayor smiled brightly placing a kiss on the boy's cheek. "Goodnight, son." "Goodnight, dad."

The video finally said THE END. JoJo smiled. He loved his father and his family. Yeah, he wathced his dad even though they were totally different and in some way, he did wanna be like him. JoJo then went out of his room. He walked down the long hallway to his father's and mother's room. He entered quietly. H went to his dad's side. "Dad?" His father woke up. He looked at his son worriedly. "Are you alright, JoJo?" "I had a bad dream," JoJo lied, "Can I stay here?" The Mayor was shocked. 14 year old boys don't reach toward their parents when they had bad dreams. The last time JoJo had done that was when he was 8. But then he remembered...JoJo must have seen the video. "Sure, son." He scooted over. JoJo hopped in, placing the warm blanket over his shoulder. "JoJo?" "Yeah, Dad?" "My little guy's growing up." "Yeah, but I'll still know what to do." "Really?" "Yeah. Cause I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool? I'm your son, I wanna be like you. And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are. By then I'll be as strong as superman. We'll be just alike, he won't we dad. When I can do everything you do. Cause I've been watching you." The Mayor smiled kissing his forehead. "Good night son. I love you." "Good night, dad. I love you too." Soon, father and son drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
